


Shooting Star

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [14]
Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/M, Mushy romance, Post Movie, Romance, wishing upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: They saw a shooting star & made wishes. Now it's time to confess their pasts to each other. Now they can also wish for a new one. A Naveen-Tiana one shot. Please RR.





	Shooting Star

They were standing beside the window. Suddenly they saw a shooting star. Tiana closed her eyes & murmured something.

'Making wishes again?' Naveen smiled.

'Charlotte taught me this when we were young.' Tiana blushed.

'Do you believe this childish thing?' Naveen rolled his eyes 'Superstitions!'

'No.' Tiana became serious 'My every wish to the star came true. Now I've my own restaurant, I've you...'

Suddenly Naveen fixed his eyes on Tiana's face 'Did you make any wish for someone else before you met me? Tell the truth.'

Tiana smiled 'You know, I was never interested in boys. Actually I had not much time to think about them. I was really surprised when I realized that I was in love with you.'

Then she looked into Naveen's eyes 'How about you?'

Naveen felt embarrassed for a while, then he lowered his head 'Actually I've dated many women & loved to play with their hearts. It was a game to me. But I loved Maliah for a while. I must confess to you that I wanted to marry her. But she died before I could propose her.'

Tiana noticed a drop of tear on Naveen's cheek. She wiped that away gently & said 'You still love her, don't you?'

Naveen took her in his tight embrace 'No Tiana. She was gone long ago to a place where no one can get her. Now you are the only truth of my life.'

Tiana smiled 'I know that.'

'What did you wish to the shooting star now?' Naveen smiled back.

'I'll not tell.' Tiana blushed 'Wishes never come true if you tell it to anyone. But I can give you a hint.'

Then she placed Naveen's hand on her stomach. Naveen could feel the movement of their unborn child.

He smiled. Now he knew what Tiana really wished for.


End file.
